Brothers
by Simone1
Summary: Ben is being raised by Vanessa she didn't give him up.


Leo is 8 Ben is 4  
  
Ben shifted uncomfortably in his bed. He listened to hear if his big brother Leo was still awake. He was on the bottom bunk. He hated the bottom but his mom said he was to little for the top. Everyone was always telling him that especially Leo. He was a lot shorter than the average four year old. But the adults said that he would grow. He listened harder and heard a little movement.  
  
"Leo?" Nothing "Leo."  
  
Then there was a grumble "What do you want?" Leo said groggily.  
  
"I can't sweep.." Ben said playing with the loose threads on his blanket  
  
Leo laughed, "No one asked you to sweep." He said mocking his brother  
  
Ben was getting angry. He was always being teased. "Shut up! Woser" He just heard Leo laugh harder. He gave up there was no point in arguing with his older brother. He crawled out of the bed and began to climb the latter. He looked at his older brother whos hair was standing in all directions. He had on a navy T-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms. It contrasted greatly with Ben's child like pajamas covered with Spiderman. He clutched his teddy bear tightly and grabbed the last rung.  
  
"Bean head your not supposed to come up here!"  
  
"Stop calling me that.I'm Ben not bean!!!" The little boy yelled at his smirking brother.  
  
"Calm down you don't want Vanessa in here do you? Or her new boyfriend." He asked his tone changing.  
  
"No I guess not. I don't like him though he looks mean. Whenever he's here we have to go to bed early. He probably makes Mommy do it."  
  
"I doubt it. Don't worry she is just going to use him then he will be gone just like the others." Leo said trying to comfort his little brother. "You better go to bed though unless you want him in here. We were supposed to be asleep over an hour ago. "  
  
"I can't sweep though." He paused waiting for his brother to make a joke. It didn't come though. "I'm scared. Can I sweep up here with you?"  
  
"I guess so but if Vanessa comes in you better get on the bottom bunk She already said you were to little to be on the top bunk and I don't want to get into trouble." Leo said trying to keep sounding tough even though he didn't feel it.  
  
"Thanks Leo I love you!" Ben said with admiration "I guess same here but why did you have to get mushy like a girl!" Leo complained  
  
"I am not like a gurl!" He said shoving his brother. Leo gave him a shove back not realizing how close he was to the edge. He watched in horror as Ben fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. He looked like he was about to cry his brown eyes growing larger.  
  
"I'm sorry Ben!" Leo exclaimed as he clamored down the ladder.  
  
They both looked at the door as a furious Vanessa opened the door in an evening gown. "What happened? I am trying to have an evening as an adult! Can you children behave!" She saw Ben her tone changed "Darling are you alright? What happened?" She looked at the top bunk and saw the teddy bear Ben always had on the top bunk.  
  
She gave both the boys harsh glares but then zeroed in on Leo.  
  
"I told you not to let him up there! I knew this would happen. How did he fall off?" With each word her voice grew louder.  
  
"It was my fault. Leo was asweep and I went up there and fell." Ben interjected  
  
"Oh.Benjamin you know that you are to small to be up there. I have told you over and over again. I don't want to catch you up there again! Understand? "  
  
The little boy nodded his head.  
  
With that she stood and headed towards the door. She turned and looked at her two sons. "Get in bed darlings. No more noise." She said while shutting the door.  
  
Leo helped Ben up. "Thanks! She can go on for hours. I really am sorry though."  
  
"Its okay. I guess I have to sleep on the bottom again." He said seeming scared.  
  
"Since your scared and you didn't rat me out I sleep down here with you so no monsters will get you bean head!"  
  
Bens' frown turned into a smile and he grabbed Leo in a huge hug.  
  
Leo laughed, "Why did you have to do that?" 


End file.
